PINCH!
by Darkened Skyes
Summary: A bit of late Saint Patrick's Day fun.... rating's for language and Miroku... -.-;


Well… I decided to do a late Saint Patrick's Day fic. No plot whatsoever, other than Kagome going around pinching everyone. Heeheehee….  
  
Pinch.  
  
  
  
"Ow! Kagome, what the heck was that for??" Inuyasha indignantly asked her. With a wicked grin at him, she replied, "You aren't wearing green, Inuyasha! Now don't tell anyone else to wear green, you hear me? Or else you'll be in for the pinching of a lifetime!" Leaving Inuyasha staring dumbfounded at her back, Kagome merrily skipped away. 'Who will be my next victim…?' She pondered absently. Spotting Sango practicing with her katana, not wearing her pink, white, and green kimono, Kagome snuck up on her.  
  
  
  
As Sango buried her katana in the ground, wearily leaning against it, Kagome struck. Pinch! Right on the neck. "Eeyah!" Kagome hurriedly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a whack from hiraikotsu. "Sango! What was that for?" Kagome asked innocently. "Kagome? Why exactly did you pinch me?!" Sango asked, glaring at her friend. "You're not wearing green!" "And what does that have to do with anything…?" "It's St. Patrick's Day! People who aren't wearing green get pinched by people who are!" "Ohhh…. Heh heh." Sango quickly donned her kimono, and went in search of Inuyasha. Kagome could soon hear him yelling at her.  
  
  
  
Wandering over to the hot spring, where Kagome had a suspicion she would be able to find Miroku, she caught him peeking through the bushes at some village women. Deciding to get him away from the bushes, and wish him happy STP (I'm being lazy, bug off) at the same time, she slowly walked behind him. Stretching her arm out towards him, she pinched –what she thought was- his back. Miroku whirled around, resettling his robes so Kagome could see exactly what it was she had pinched. Blushing crimson, Kagome looked at Miroku, who had a wiiiide grin on his face. "Why Kagome! I never knew you felt that way about me!" He proceeded to wrap her in a bone-crushing hug. With an eye twitching violently, she pinched the muscle on his arm- hard. "Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Miroku!" She cheerfully informed him. "That's why you pinched me, I guess?" "Yuppers. Green wearers pinch people who ain't wearing green! Oh yeah, don't mention this to anyone, k?" Miroku nodded. "Wait… does that mean you accidentally pinched me-?" "Yeah… Sorry bout that." By this time, of course, the villagers had overheard the conversation. Realizing Miroku was the one who had peeked on them –and he wasn't wearing green, as they where, and having heard what Kagome told him, they attacked.  
  
  
  
Walking back to the campsite, Kagome settled down and began to work on her math homework. "Let's see… if x is equal to 5.623, what is the square root of 5x+23z-2 squared?" She gave up after ten headache filled minutes, to discover Sesshomaru curiously peering over her shoulder. "Ah! Sess-Sesshomaru! What are you doing here???" Inuyasha heard her shout/inquiry and came rushing into the scene. As they began to fight, Kagome realized something. Sesshomaru wasn't wearing green! So as he was preparing to rip the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands, she calmly walked up behind him. Remembering how her mother had held a little puppy by the scruff of its neck, she did the same to Sesshomaru. He froze in mid-whip-motion. his eyes were beginning to glow red, as she pinched a bit harder, and then let go. "Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Sess!" His eye began to twitch in a way that had Inuyasha howling with laughter. "And this has you pinching me why, precisely?" "You aren't wearing green!" Leaving him dumbfounded, as Inuyasha was earlier, she walked off, whistling.  
  
~~~~~~~~A bit later, in a clearing~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku (the real one) had everyone except for Kagome trapped in a binding spell. "Now, Kagome… if you want your friends to be free, give me all of your Shikon shards! Ku ku ku ku…" 'No green once again! What do people in the Sengoku Jidai have against it, anyways??' Tsking slightly, Kagome calmly walked towards Naraku. "Ah, so you have decided to be smart for once, I see…" Naraku evilly laughedto himself once more. "Nah… not quite. Inuyasha's rubbed off on me." Reaching up to his face, watching his crimson eyes grow wide in disbelief, she pinched his cheek. "Happy Saint Patrick's Day!" So shocked was Naraku that he let slip his hold of the spells on the group. He hurriedly flew away in a cloud of miasma.   
  
~~~~~~~~~Next year, on St. Patty's Day~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch! Would you guys stop pinching me?!?!" Kagome yelled at the five people who were torturing her. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and even Naraku had worn green. She hadn't, of course. "Come on… I only pinched you all once! Well, twice for Miroku…" "Kagome, you should've known this would happen!" Inuyasha laughingly told her. Somehow managing to get away from the horrible five, Kagome dashed for the well and literally dove in. walking wearily into the house, she was attacked by pinchers again… at least until she changed into a green shirt. "I am NEVER going back without something green again… ugh."  
  
So, how bad was it? Please review, it's my first attempt at this kinda thing. Once again, this was a spur-of-the-moment idea. Heh.  
  
~Midnight Frost 


End file.
